


SCP 101: Stressmonster101

by Rose_Icosahedron



Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, SCP Foundation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Icosahedron/pseuds/Rose_Icosahedron
Summary: Author: scarred-but-still-smiling on tumblr
Series: Site 77: a hermitcraft SCP Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Object class Keter

SCP-101: The Crystalline Maiden.

A short and somewhat stocky feminine humanoid with dark brown hair and vivid purple eyes devoid of iris or pupil. Subject has the ability to manifest crystals at will on any rock-based surface, the roots of the crystal transforming the surface beneath.

She speaks with a very pronounced accent, similar to individuals from [REDACTED], and has a great fondness for cute things. She is motherly in temperament, and will become attached to researchers and D Class who seem to be having a bad day.

During one experiment, 101 was requested to attempt to escape her containment cell. She obliged, and proceeded to cause part of the concrete wall next to the observation window to project a large cluster of vivid purple crystals, after which she clenched her first, causing the crystals to shatter, leaving a gap in the wall and splintering the window from the force. Upon later analysing the crystals, they were determined to be amethysts. One researcher was injured in the shattering of the crystals, however upon noticing this, 101 rushed over and began to attempt to dress the wounds with the first aid kit that another member of staff had come over with.

It is estimated that, should she feel it necessary, SCP-101 could potentially cause fatalities, however she does not seem to be the violent type.

SCP-101 also happily assists staff with the care of the child SCPs, and has been a very valuable asset in that regard, being able to calm them without much effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: scarred-but-still-smiling on tumblr


	2. Addendum one

Object Class: Keter, previously classified as Euclid until February 8, 2019. See Addendum.101.3

Addendum.101.3: Events from 01/28/19 - 02/8/19

\- 01/28/19 - SCP-101 undergoes maintenance routine, no unusual occurrences. D-Class personnel have stated she was very quiet compared to normal.

-01/28/19 - SCP-101 confronts Dr. [REDACTED] about the treatment of D-Class personnel, specifically the children and where they come from. Dr. [REDACTED] was incapacitated, any remaining researchers were critically or fatally injured by a sudden burst of amethyst from the ground.

-02/29/20 - Site-17 experienced site wide breach. SCP-101 escaped containment and is hiding within the facility. Any remaining foundation personnel were evacuated and MTF Mu-13 were requested to Site-17.

-01/30/19 - SCP-101 critically injuries several other hostile SCPs that escaped containment.

\- 02/03/19 - SCP-101 leaves facility with several D-Class personnel and SCPs: [REDACTED].

-02/05/19 - SCP-101 is located 230 miles away from Site-17.

-02/08/19 - SCP-101 was cornered, any D-Class personnel that were brought with her have been fatally wounded. SCP-101 resisted containment.

-02/09/19 - SCP-101 successfully contained and brought to Site- [REDACTED]. Any witnesses at the scene were administered Class-A amnestics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author: chaggle on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Author: scarred-but-still-smiling on tumblr


End file.
